Nocturne
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dia semakin bersemangat untuk pergi, setelah menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun di underworld yang merasa kehilangannya. Termasuk suaminya. AU.


**Disclaimer: Don't own SS or the myths**

**Note: Romance**

**Listening to: S.R.P.C.2.18.2****nd****.mvt**

**Nocturne**

_By Yukitarina_

_-00-_

Meninggalkan _underworld_ sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit bagi Persephone, mengingat dia tidak pernah menyukai kesuraman ataupun udara dingin yang ditimbulkan tempat itu.

Musim semi telah berlangsung dan ia akan turun ke bumi untuk menemui Demeter, sang ibu. Bumi sedang bermekaran, dengan warna-warni permen yang jauh dari hitam maupun kelabu. Ini baru kesukaannya. Dia semakin bersemangat untuk pergi, setelah menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun di _underworld_ yang merasa kehilangannya.

Termasuk suaminya.

Persephone menghela napas saat mengikat tali kantung yang menyimpan barang-barang penting miliknya—biji _pomegranate_, segenggam gandum, sebotol air dari sungai di Elysion, dan beberapa helai daun _mint_. Dia bercermin sebelum meninggalkan kamar tidur suramnya. Pantulan wajah wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, dengan bibir semerah ceri, tampak begitu asing. Mungkin dia sudah gila karena dia hampir lupa pada wajahnya sendiri, tetapi setelah sekian lama merasa tidak berarti, dan tidak berminat dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, dia berpikir ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Wajahnya hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang telah dilupakannya, selain hari kelahirannya, statusnya sebagai ratu _underworld_, kekuasaannya.

Dan suaminya.

Tangan Persephone sedikit gemetar ketika ia hendak mengambil sisir, sehingga dia menyenggol wadah parfum hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia merunduk untuk mengambilnya, dan ketika ia menegakkan diri lagi, dia melihat telah ada wajah lain di dalam cerminnya.

Wajah suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Hades. Burung gagak hinggap sekilas di bahunya. Ketika burung itu terbang, bulu-bulunya yang hitam menyirami Hades seperti konfeti.

"Musim dingin terjadi karena Demeter berduka atas kepergian putrinya ke _underworld_," kata Persephone, dengan suara bening yang terdengar jauh dan sedikit bergaung. "Musim semi terjadi ketika Persephone kembali ke dunia untuk menemui ibunya. Tentu saja aku akan pergi, seperti yang kulakukan setahun lalu. Seratus tahun lalu. Seribu tahun lalu. Dan tidak pernah ada yang sanggup menghalangiku."

_Termasuk suamiku._

Hades mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya dingin, dengan mata hijau kosong seperti biasa. Dia mengamati Persephone yang memakai gaun oranye muda, kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Persephone tidak pernah serasi dengan warna musim semi, namun dia juga tidak cocok berada di tempat sekelam _underworld_. Karena dia hidup diantaranya.

"Sampai jumpa di awal musim dingin nanti," Persephone membungkuk anggun di hadapan suaminya. Setelah menatap Hades sejenak, dia pergi dan menghilang.

Dalam perjalanannya, Persephone sekali lagi bertanya-tanya apa arti dirinya bagi dewa kegelapan itu. Mungkin dia hanyalah sebatas koleksi yang mempertegas kekuasaannya. Atau sekadar lampu hias yang memberi sedikit kecerahan pada _inferno_.

Padanya, Hades tidak pernah bersikap manis. Atau kalaupun pernah, sikap itu segera dilunturkan oleh perlakuan di hari selanjutnya, ketika Hades dikelilingi para _nymph_ yang sepertinya tidak lelah mencari perhatian. Persephone tidak pernah bertemu orang yang begitu mudahnya berpaling dan pergi. Atau seseorang yang telah mempersembahkan kekecewaan lebih banyak dari yang sanggup ia terima.

Selain suaminya.

Begitu asyiknya Persephone menyiksa diri dengan membayangkan Hades dan _nymph_ di Elysion, sehingga dia tak sadar dia telah tiba di bumi, di tengah taman bunga yang begitu menawan. Keharuman yang manis berpapasan dengan udara hangat. Langit biru membentang, gumpalan awan terlukis di tengah-tengahnya. Persephone berputar dengan anggun, membayangkan instrumen musik melatari, syahdu dan damai. Dia terus larut dalam dansa monolognya, kendati sebentuk wajah terus-menerus muncul dalam benaknya dan menginterupsi.

Wajah suaminya.

Mengapa Persephone tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama?

Mengapa Hades tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan menikah saja dengan _nymph-nymph_ yang bercecer di Elysion?

Dalam lantunan imajiner, Persephone terus berdansa, tidak menyadari bahwa di _underworld_, Hades sedang melakukan sesuatu yang juga dilakukannya setahun lalu. Seratus tahun lalu. Seribu tahun lalu.

Dia menulis surat yang tidak pernah diberikannya pada Persephone.

Tintanya mengalir pasti di atas selembar perkamen yang ditatapnya dengan nyaris lembut. Hades menulis lama, bukan karena surat itu panjang, tetapi karena setiap huruf ia ukir dengan indah, hampir seperti lukisan. Lalu dia akan meletakkan surat itu di gunungan surat terdahulu, dalam bilik yang hanya dia sendirilah yang tahu.

Namun nahas. Sebelum dia menutup kembali biliknya, angin berhembus entah darimana. Surat-surat itu beterbangan dengan liar, mengabaikan Hades yang berusaha meraihnya. Surat berumur ribuan tahun yang disangkanya akan abadi dalam tempat rahasianya, kini melayang pergi. Hades menatap surat-surat itu dengan kosong, bertanya-tanya apakah tulisan tangannya akan sia-sia begitu saja.

Surat-surat itu terhempas dari _underworld_, dibuai angin dan memasuki bumi dengan mulus. Seluruhnya melayang anggun di bawah langit, berputar-putar mencari arah, dan akhirnya menghujani Persephone yang masih berdansa seorang diri dengan dilatari tanaman _hyacinth_, tulip, aster, _ylang-ylang_, _vanilla_, dan entah apa lagi.

Persephone berhenti berdansa ketika salah satu surat mendarat lembut di tangannya.

Dia membuka surat itu, dan tertegun melihat tulisan tangan yang telah ia kenal.

-00-

_Aku biasa mengeja namamu Per-se-fo-ni. _

_Dan aku selalu mengingat namamu bahkan ketika kau pergi. Bahkan ketika aku sedang bersama _nymph_ atau _siren_ yang teramat kau benci._

_Aku ingat saat pertama kali melihatmu di bumi. Kau memetik bertangkai-tangkai bunga, menciumnya seakan tidak ada benda yang lebih harum lagi. Saat itu aku langsung tergoda untuk memikatmu. Alasanku hanya satu: kekuasaan. Aku ingin memenangkanmu, menjadikanmu piala di dunia kelam ini. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama aku berpikir kau hanyalah alat semata. _

_Tapi kemudian anggapan itu luruh, ketika kau pertama kali pergi dari _underworld_ demi musim semi._

_Karena__ aku selalu bisa mengingat namamu. Bahkan ketika kau pergi. _

_Aku bahkan bisa mengingat semua bentuk namamu. Persephone. __Persephoneia. Persephassa. Proserpina. Kore. Dan ejaan namamu. Per-se-fo-ni._

_Padahal a__ku tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat nama wanita yang kupikat. Aku tidak ingat nama _nymph_ atau _siren_ atau siapapun._

_Tapi aku selalu bisa mengingatmu. Persephone._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga selalu mengingat namaku. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Namaku hanya menimbulkan ketakutan dan gelap, yang tidak pantas diingat siapapun._

_Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan. Dan karena aku bukan manusia, aku tidak bisa mengubah tabiatku._

_Tapi aku ingin kau kembali. __Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberitahuku apa artinya ini._

_K__arena aku selalu bisa mengingat namamu ... _

_... bahkan ketika kau pergi._

-00-

Bulir hangat mengalir dari mata Persephone, melembabkan bunga-bunga yang fana. Angin masih berhembus, surat-surat itu masih beterbangan dengan lembut, ditemani kelopak-kelopak tanaman yang menghujaninya dengan setia.

Lalu Persephone melangkah, masih dengan surat di tangannya. Dengan keanggunan pada gerak-geriknya. Dengan membayangkan seseorang yang akan ditujunya. Seseorang yang, ternyata, selalu mengingatnya dan menganggapnya begitu berarti.

Suaminya.

Sekembalinya Persephone ke sisi Hades, salju pun turun lagi.

Dan musim semi tertunda selama beberapa hari.

**Tamat**


End file.
